Lull me to dreams
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Fluff. France puts Canada to sleep during a thunderstorm. Canada as France's child.


"Mathieu!"

Matthew felt himself picked up and swirled around. He smiled and reached out to the one who grabbed him. The spinning stopped and he put his arms around the older man's neck, burying his head in the nook between the shoulder and neck.

"Mon chouchou,"

Matthew felt a kiss on his forehead, and he found all the comfort in the world in those arms, those lips soft on his skin, the scent of roses and wine filling his nose. He gave an incoherent mewl and was soon asleep. His father smiled down on him, holding the young child steadily in his arms.

Francis walked down the stoned path through a vineyard and into a house. He then moved through it and placed his child down on his bed, slipping the boy's shoes off. He pulled Matthew softly out of the coat, slipping off the small hat and tucking him in.

Matthew rolled around, hugging a pillow to his body, the pillow larger than him. Francis watched Matthew as he seemed to be restless, the child usually slept easily. He then snapped his fingers. Of course, he forgot someone in that bed.

He left Matthew alone for a few moments and began looking around furniture. He kept the small polar bear inside of the house when Matthew went out alone. Matthew had only done it because they spent the day visiting Francis's younger siblings, and since none of them had seen a polar bear before, Matthew had tearfully left it behind. It was either that or having a scared Italy crying and screaming at the top of his lungs.

Francis eventually found the bear sleeping near the cool cellar. It usually enjoyed the cold drafts that came from it. Francis gave a soft frown before picking up the bear, murmuring soft French cursed at how fast it was growing and how heavy it was becoming.

He brought the fluffy white bear to his bed, and placed it next to his son. Matthew instantly grabbed the bear and both small beings shifted and curled up together, the pillow forgotten and replaced by soft white fur.

Francis slowly climbed into the bed next to them and felt Matthew shift closer, pulling the bear closer so it would continue being a pillow.

He fell asleep, lulled by the soft breaths of his son and companion, the distinct sweet smell of maple wood and syrup surrounding him. There couldn't be a sweeter scent even if he doused the boy in sugar and flowers.

Francis was half asleep when he felt Matthew shiver and a small cry filled his ears. He opened his eyes in worry and flicked on a nearby lamp. Matthew looked up with red puffy eyes, tears wetting his cheeks and his lower lip quivering. Francis stroked his hair as he heard lightning crack through the air. Matthew yelped at the sound and Francis slowly shushed him. When that didn't work Francis covered Matthew up against his chest with blankets and began singing in a soft voice.

"Au clair de la lune, mon ami Pierrot

Prete-moi ta plume pour ecrire un mot

Ma chandelle est morte, je n'ai plus de feu

Ouvre-moi ta porte, pour l'amour de Dieu."

Matthew slowly closed his eyes and his shivering slowed down until it was non-existance. He was back asleep after the first verse and Francis twirled a strand of the blond hair in his fingers.

Another crack of lightning shot through the sky and Francis heard a whimper. He saw the polar bear shiver and he reached out and placed it on his chest where Matthew could still reach it.

"Au clair de la lune, Pierrot repondit

Je n'ai pas de plume, je suis dans mon lit

Va chez la voisine, je crois qu'elle y est

Car dans sa cuisine, on bat le briquet."

When the French-man finished both the Canadian polar bear and child were asleep. He let his own eyes close once more, the last lullaby being their soft breathing mixing.

**A/N: I absolutely love this story and anything about the FACE family because they make the perfect fairytale-like childhood everybody wants. And it somewhat reminds me of my own family. My own father was French-speaking as a child and my grandmother would sing me French lullabies. I'm just sorry to say I forgot the words so I had to look them up. So my apologies if I found a wrong version.**

**English version of the lullaby:**

**Au Clair de la Lune/ by the Light of the Moon**

**I'm standing by the moonlight, my dear friend Pierrot**

**Please give me a pencil, I need to write a note**

**My candle is dying, soon it will be dark**

**Open up your door please, Pierrot mon ami**

**I'm standing by the moonlight, Pierrot answer me**

**I haven't got a pencil, I'm lying in my bed**

**Go and ask the neighbor, I think that she's at home**

**Someone's in the kitchen, a flickering light is on.**


End file.
